


Learn to Live

by BanoffeeWaffles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux needs a break, Enemies to Lovers, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, POV Armitage Hux, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanoffeeWaffles/pseuds/BanoffeeWaffles
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux do not get on. Neither of them can see things being any other way between the two of them. Things start to change and the two begin to grow closer. Set during The Force Awakens.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Learn to Live

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty terrible, I'll probably end up re-writing it at some point, but this is what it is for now.

General Hux paced up and down the bridge of the Finalizer, growing gradually more frustrated. He was not having a good day. The decision to make another attempt to kick his smoking habit seemed like a good idea a handful of days ago, but as his stress and cravings were getting worse, he was increasingly regretting it. In half an hour he had to attend another meeting about the current activities of the Resistance and he wasn’t looking forward to butting heads with Kylo Ren over what the First Order’s next steps should be. The force user always ended up disagreeing with the general’s well thought through plans and Hux really could not face dealing with that today. Subordinates kept on bothering him with useless questions and asking him to sign off on all sorts of unnecessary paperwork. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over and he really wanted a cigarette.

Various First Order members filed into one of the Finalizer’s many meeting rooms, ready to hear latest intelligence briefing on the Resistance. Hux glanced around at the rest of the people in attendance trying to get a feel for who he would be dealing with today. His eyes hovered on Kylo a little longer than the others, anticipating that they would end up having a disagreement over something within the next hour. The masked man could be hard to read at times, but when he was in a bad mood it was obvious. Although Kylo’s bad moods could be potentially very destructive, Hux still felt oddly reassured that he wasn’t the only person having a bad day.

A young lieutenant was the first person to present a report of possible Resistance activity, she had a nervous energy about her and spoke a little too quickly.

“We’ve managed to intercept a message that we believe is from the Resistance about how there is something on Jakku that they are interested in,” she said.

Kylo sat up straight at the mention of Jakku, the mention of the desert planet seemed to have him interested in what the lieutenant had to say. It was an odd thing to cause that sort of reaction in him. Maybe this is linked to those Force powers of his. Hux was feeling a mixture of annoyance and curiosity, the Force confused him, and he liked to consider himself above crude magics, but at the same time Kylo’s intuitions often ended up bearing out. 

“The message was vague and took us a lot of effort to decrypt,” she said, “we don’t have much information but it seems that they are trying to keep something secret, it could be a promising lead in our fight against them.”

“We’re going to Jakku.” Ren said.

“And what do you suggest we do on Jakku?” replied Hux, annoyed at the lack of elaboration on the plan.

“I can organise this myself, I don’t need input from the likes of you.”

Their conversations often ended up like this. Neither man wanted to concede ground to the other.

“Are you going to need many stormtroopers for whatever you want to do?” 

He could tell that the expression beneath Kylo’s helmet had darkened, he almost smiled at the little victory he’d achieved, forcing Kylo to admit that he needed to borrow soldiers from under his command. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to wind up the already frustrated force user, but his usual disdain for the man coupled with his own bad mood was not helping matters. 

Kylo broke the awkward silence in the meeting room, “I will be having command over this mission.” Before he briskly left the room. Awkward glances were shared between the remaining personnel, thankful that he hadn’t had one of his outbursts and taken out his anger on any of them. Hux felt humiliated, but he did not let it show, he had to maintain a sense of authority, and showing his true feelings would not help. His dislike of Kylo Ren felt fully justified.

The meeting ended without any other incidents and Hux returned to the bridge, wishing his shift would end as soon as possible.

When he was back in his quarters, Hux headed straight to his desk and grabbed the packet of cigarettes that he kept in his desk drawer. I’ll quit later, he thought, the stress of having to deal with Kylo was not going to help him kick the habit. He lit the cigarette and headed the kitchen to get himself something to eat after his long day. Whilst the microwave heated up the frozen rations he went to the cupboard under the sink to get out the cat food bag. Pets were not normally allowed aboard the Finalizer, but being a general had its perks. Although he had to put up with Kylo Ren, he got to have his beloved Millicent. The microwave pinged to indicate that his rather questionable meal was ready, at this point in the day he didn’t care how palatable the food was, as long as it was edible.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have put more effort into this than an essay for university, and this is pretty bad itself.


End file.
